Winter Silence
by SesshyLover-cha
Summary: Full Summary Inside. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Winter Silence**

* * *

**Full Summary: **She was a little girl; hair black as coals, eyes red as apples. Her skin, though pale, looked tan compared to his fair pigments. It was snowing; putting the greatest contrast on her petite form. Near wasn't this curious before.

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairing:** Slight NearxMello; NearxOC

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note, only Rin. If I _did_ own Death Note, L and Light would be married and would have adopted Near.

* * *

The winter season had just started, and the orphanage children were playing in the first snow. Rodger had mumbled something about a new arrival, and how L and Watari were coming as well. Near had just kept his stotic gaze directed to the blank puzzle he was working on. He knew exactly where each piece met its partner, and where the last piece would be reunited with its family. The front doors opened rather abruptly, and Watari and L entered. L glanced at Near, and smiled his corrupt smile, walking up to the small office that Watari kept here for him. Then, the door reopened; and Rodger came in with a small child in his arms. Near was no older than 7, but he knew her age was about the same.

"She refused to tell me her name," He started and put her down. "But she seemed scared."

L reappeared like magic, and the little girl looked at him with curious eyes. She trotted over to L; her short hair bobbed every other step, and Near found it very… cute. She was holding a white sheep loosely at her side, and gazed up at L in wonderment.

Holding out her sheep, she said "Nate." Then she pointed to herself. "What's my name?"

L looked like he wanted to gawk in bewilderment. "You don't know your name?"

"Nate," she stated again. "Where's Nate? He knows my name. Where's Nate?"

Near came from around the corner; looking at her with dulled onyx eyes. He knew he and his sister got separated after their parents died, but he never knew her name.

The girl's eyes lit up when she saw him. "Nate, Nate!" she tumbled over to him and wrapped her bare arms around him. "Nate, I found Nate!"

He gently pushed her away. "Your name is…Rin."

"Rin," she repeated slowly. "Rin is sweet, Nate!"

"Near," he corrected "call me 'Near' when we're here. I'll call you Rini."

"Okay, Near!" She held his hand close to her side, along with the sheep plush.

L glanced at Rini and Near, nodded to Rodger, and retreated up the stairs.

"Near," she pulled on his sleeve. "Snow. Outside with me?"

He couldn't deny the way her scarlet eyes glistened, and how her bob-cut perfectly framed her face. He nodded and Rini squealed with glee. She ran back out of the doorway, and Near followed slowly. He doesn't like going outside in the snow. Scratch that. He didn't like going outside _at all_.

He looked at her, completely content with her noodle strap black dress, and her plush sheep at her side. She gave an amazing smile to him, her eyes open and glossy. She was a little girl; hair black as coals, eyes red as apples. Her skin, though pale, looked tan compared to his fair pigments. It was snowing; putting the greatest contrast on her petite form. Near wasn't this curious before. Especially about a female. He walked out into the snow with her, and, as a surprise attack, she hit him with a snowball. As he fell on his face, Rini laughed a curious laugh, and she leaned over to make another snowball. But Near was faster, and hit her in the back. She plummeted into the fluffy white coldness beneath her, and it made a light 'poof' sound. As Near held back a giggle fit, she screamed to the other children.

"SNOWBALL WAR!!!"

And chaos began its complex task up a mountain of snow.

* * *

As all the children came in laughing and puffing off snow from their jackets and pants, Rini came in with the sniffles. Near had already gone in after War was declared; she sneezed and coughed her way up to her new room. Flopping her now tired body on the bed, she closed her crimson orbs and breathed a sigh of defeat. She drifted off into a light slumber. Her hair fell over her features, and sleepy eyes closed slowly. Clutching her sheep to her chest, she shivered a violent shiver. Coming to the realization that her entire body was soaked, she got up and went into the girls' showers.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey! What's up? I'm doing a Death Note project with the Whammy's kids now! First Death Note Ficcy Eva…posted, anyways. I'll eventually do one for the following Whammy kids:

**Mello**

**Matt**

**Beyond Birthday**

**L **

Untill the next chapter, R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Winter Silence**

**Chapter Deux**

**Chapter Summary: **"What's that new girl to you, Near? You seem to be quite attached."

"If I didn't know any better, Mello, I'd say you were jealous of Rini."

"Thank you!" Matt screamed. Someone got it besides him!

Mello smacked the red-headed one, and turned back to Near. Alas, Near was already over at Rini's door. "Hey! You didn't answer me!"

"…" Near tuned his body to Mello, a desperate look in his eyes. "She's my sister."

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairing: **Slight NearxMello; NearxOC

**Disclaimer: **I no own Death Note. If I did, Mello would be a girl and Near would be her pet sheep.

Mello scoffed as the new girl came out from the shower room with her towel on and her clothes tucked under her arm. She was sopping wet! Didn't she know she had to take her clothes in with her?

"What a stupid girl." Mello mumbled as he munched on a chocolate bar. "And why does she hang out with_ Near_, of all people!"

"If I didn't know any better, Mello, I'd say you're jealous of her." Matt spoke up as he fumbled with one of his game devices. Mello then proceeded to snatch away said gadget and run around the room with it. "Hey! Give it back Mello!"

"No!"

"I'll give you chocolate…"

Mello immediately gave him back his game and said "Gimme the chocolate Matt."

He threw him a bar of the delicious treat and the blonde devoured the thing in seconds. No more comments came out of his mouth, and Mello continued to grouch as Near walked past him. Giving him an evil glare, Mello stomped his foot in front of him.

"What's that new girl to you, Near? You seem to be quite attached."

"If I didn't know any better, Mello, I'd say you were jealous of Rini."

"Thank you!" Matt screamed. Someone got it besides him!

Mello smacked the red-head one, and turned back to Near. Alas, Near was already over at Rini's door. "Hey! You didn't answer me!"

"…" Near tuned his body to Mello, a desperate look in his eyes. "She's my sister."

Rini quickly put on a black skirt and black top. Sitting on her bed, the young girl combed out her onyx locks. Sighing, she flopped backwards on the cotton sheets, and squeezed her plush sheep. It was so soft; and it reminded her of Na--Near.

"Why not Nate?" she asked herself. "Why not Rin?"

The door to her room creaked open to reveal Near's frail form, and Rini sat up.

"Rini? Are you okay?"

What a silly question. "Yes. It Na-- I mean, Near okay?"

"Yes."

They stood there in silence for a while, then Rini coughed shortly before sneezing. Then a simple question was said.

"Near?" she mumbled. "Why are we here?"

He looked a bit taken aback, but recovered quickly. "We are here," her began, "To become like L. The man you saw earlier. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be here, or alive, for that matter."

She nodded her head solemnly. She knew who he was. She saw his name above his head, like she did everyone else's.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi! I'm going to make this story maybe 4…5 chapters long. I hope you like it so far!

**R&R!**


End file.
